<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>our hearts will surely say something by PaleRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448586">our hearts will surely say something</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose'>PaleRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Atsumu is really good at singing and Hinata is turned on by it, Atsumu sings!, Hinata sings!, Japanese National Team, Karaoke, M for allusions to BJ's, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post Olympic Shenanigans, Post-Time Skip, discovering unexpected turn-ons, olympic shenanigans, unexpected turn-ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaleRose/pseuds/PaleRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“He’ll never tell y’all, not only was Atsumu a member of the volleyball club, but he also partook in the music club activities. He even had a solo in one of Inarizaki’s summer concerts.” </p><p>“No way,” Shouyou says, eyes wide and actually surprised. Sure, Atsumu is a man of many talents, but he never guessed singing would be one of them. In fact, despite Shouyou knowing Atsumu does listen to music, he’s sure he’s never heard Atsumu sing a note ever. Not along with the radio or the catchy train jingles. He doesn’t even sing in the shower!</p><p>~</p><p>The Olympic National Team goes to a karaoke bar and learn about Atsumu's secret talent while Shouyou learns he's got a thing for the sound of Atsumu's singing voice.</p><p>AtsuHina Exchange gift for Dzesi</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>AtsuHina Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>our hearts will surely say something</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/dzesi/gifts">dzesi</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: Unexpected turn ons ;)</p><p> </p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uQ9nsr9YoCQ">Hinata's song</a><br/> </p><p> <a href="youtube.com/watch?v=kmXtvww02D8">Atsumu's song</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In Shouyou’s humble opinion, one of the greatest events of the 2021 Summer Olympics season doesn’t happen on the court or the podium. Don’t get confused, he worked his entire life to make it onto the Japanese National Men’s Volleyball team, you don’t just drop everything and go to Brazil to train for no reason. However, there are some things you can’t fly halfway around the world to prepare for. Luckily for Shouyou, this particular activity originated in the great nation of Japan.</p><p> </p><p>With no more appearances to make or interviews to conduct, it’s officially time to (publically) mess around and get absolutely shit-faced. The team arrives at the small karaoke bar in the heart of Tokyo on the day after the Olympics’ closing ceremonies. Flickering neon against the night sky calls to them, promising a night of laughter and fun, and they pile into the largest booth the joint has to offer, which isn’t all too large to begin with. They pool all their money together to order bottle service and queue up song after song. Shouyou isn’t much of a singer, but boy does he love karaoke. It’s a time to let loose and act the fool without fear of judgement. You don’t have to be the best, just entertaining. Breaking out into a fully choreographed dance and belting out “Windy Summer” with his friends whooping and hollering from their seats is the only way he wants to spend his post-Olympic shenanigans.</p><p> </p><p>Which is why Shouyo does exactly that, strutting as far as the mic cord will let him on the miniature platform in the booth like he owns the place while singing the hit by Anri. For good measure, Shouyou makes sure to pepper in some samba moves into his routine at the instrumental break, tilting and shaking his hips like his life depends on it. The rest of the team plays into Shouyou’s routine perfectly, clapping in time and stomping their feet to the moderate tempo. When the song fades into the outro, Shouyou strikes a grand pose, sweating and practically gasping for air, and feeling so alive.</p><p> </p><p>“YES GET IT!” Bokuto shouts over the applause of the team, raising his glass into the air and pounding on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“Who knew Hinata had moves!?” Yaku laughs, taking a gulp of his beer.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew he had the moves,” Atsumu smirks, which earns him a flick to the ear from Bokuto.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there big boy, don’t you know bedroom eyes are contagious?!”</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa shrugs, eyes on the bar’s menu. “He’s already quite the spitfire, it only makes sense that he’d be this into karaoke.”</p><p> </p><p>“You think he’s crazy now? You should've seen him before he had the words memorized,” Kageyama adds and gives Shouyou a high five as he takes the empty seat at the end of the table.</p><p> </p><p>“In my defense, the lyric changes I made back then didn’t really take away from the overall performance,” Shouyou jeers, giving Kageyama a light nudge on the shoulder with his own. “I can’t wait to hear your rendition of ‘Sweet Love’, I haven’t seen you perform it since your second voice change.” The rest of the group erupts into a fit of laughter along with Shouyou at poor Kageyama’s expense. He’s such an easy target, how could Shouyou not throw it right back?</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama rolls his eyes and hands Shouyou a shot glass full of sake that Shouyou immediately downs, cheeks dusted light pink. “Ha-ha. Very funny,” he says flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya know who I wanna hear sing?” Ojiro rubs his chin with a mischievous glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who?” Komori, Hakuba, and Hyakuzawa ask at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Ojiro’s gaze shifts over to the other side of the booth where Ushijima, Atsumu, and Bokuto are engrossed in conversation. Two out of the three men already had their turns at the mic, which means there’s only one person Ojiro could possibly be alluding to.</p><p> </p><p>“He’ll never tell y’all, not only was Atsumu a member of the volleyball club, but he also partook in the music club activities. He even had a solo in one of Inarizaki’s summer concerts.”</p><p> </p><p>“No way,” Shouyou says, eyes wide and actually surprised. Sure, Atsumu is a man of many talents, but he never guessed singing would be one of them. In fact, despite Shouyou knowing Atsumu does listen to music, he’s sure he’s never heard Atsumu sing a note ever. Not along with the radio or the catchy train jingles. He doesn’t even sing in the shower!</p><p> </p><p>Ojiro nods, crossing his arms and reclining into his seat. “Atsumu’s got the voice of a baby angel, a natural born talent. It’s a darn shame he doesn’t use it.”</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou looks over at Atsumu as he throws his head back in laughter at Ushijima fumbling with the salt and lime of his tequila shot. He can’t imagine Atsumu, of all people, having a talent he wouldn’t want to share with others. Not for nothing, Atsumu is a bit of a show off. There isn’t a spotlight he won’t practically dive under. On the court he commands everyone’s attention, even the fans of the opposing team. Maybe he’s embarrassed? He really shouldn’t be, considering how supportive their teams are—both MSBY and the National team. Shouyou knows he’d be there to cheer Atsumu on, beautiful voice or not. It really shouldn’t matter that Atsumu chose to keep this secret from him, yet there’s a part of Shouyou that’s a little hurt he did.</p><p> </p><p>After all, they are kind of dating.</p><p> </p><p>It’s not “official”, however they basically sealed the deal the day before the Games started. A confession that not only confirmed Shouyou’s suspicions that Atsumu was in fact checking him out when they stretched before practice, but made him realize that he was undoubtedly falling for the cocky dumb-ass he calls his setter as well.</p><p> </p><p>“You think he’d actually sing for us?” Kageyama turns to Ojiro who just shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Well there’s no use just sitting here wondering,” Hoshiumi says before standing from his seat, “Hey Miya! When are you gonna sing for us!? Ojiro said you have the voice of a baby angel!” he hollers, cupping his hands around his lips to amplify the already ear-piercing sound, cutting all conversations short and bringing the room to silence.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu’s lazy posture immediately stiffens. He turns from his own conversation to face Ojiro, brows furrowed and mouth sinking into a deep frown. “Are you fuckin’ kiddin’ me Aran?” His accent really comes on thick when he’s pissed.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s Hoshiumi yelling about?” Ushijima asks, looking over Atsumu’s head at the rest of the team on the other side of the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothin’!” Atsumu immediately dismisses the question.</p><p> </p><p>“Ojiro claims that Atsumu has a nice singing voice, which I don’t believe but that’s neither here nor there,” Yaku drawls, pointing his thumb in Ojiro’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>“Really? I never knew that!” Bokuto gasps, making the same face as that blond kid from the American Christmas movie. “You have to sing for us Tsum-Tsum!! Me and Ushijima did and now you have to!! It’s the law!!”</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turns again to narrow his eyes at Bokuto. “It ain’t the law, I don’t have to sing for any of y’all if I don’t want to,” he says, crossing his arms over his chest with a humph.</p><p> </p><p>“Aw c’mon Miya! We wanna hear those pipes!” Komori adds.</p><p> </p><p>“I personally could do with a break from singing so we can order our food,” Sakusa sighs, adjusting his mask a little higher up on the bridge of his nose.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Omi-kun for being the only one who still has some sense left in them!” Atsumu attempts to give Sakusa a fist bump, but the other man just stares impassively at his fist until he retracts it in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>“What about after we get food? Will you sing then?” Hakuba asks as he walks over to the phone so they can place their order.</p><p> </p><p>“Hell fuckin’ no!”</p><p> </p><p>“What if your spiker asked you to do it?” Ojiro grins like he knows he’s hitting a nerve. Every eye in the booth shifts between Shouyou and Atsumu, red-faced and sputtering, waiting to see who’ll be the first to respond.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to force Tsumu to do anything he doesn’t want to... Then again, I really am curious about how you sound. Are you really as good as Ojiro says?” Shouyou’s eyes lock with Atsumu’s and he can practically see the sudden flash of interest in them. He shouldn’t turn this into a challenge—that’s not the spirit of karaoke—however sometimes Atsumu needs to be pushed to step outside of his comfort zone. He’s got to pull back the veneer of the stereotypical heartthrob jock sooner or later.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright! Chibi-chan is on our side!!” Yaku leaps out of his seat and punches a fist in the air, rattling the table and nearly spilling Kageyama’s drink on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Would it make you feel any better, Tsum-Tsum, if we ordered another round of shots?” Bokuto asks, throwing an arm around the still-stunned blond’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>And after downing three shots of soju, Atsumu does make his way onto the stage—Bokuto, Yaku, and Hoshiumi wolf whistling with each step of the way. The entire team watches as he shifts awkwardly underneath the color-changing lights, bathed in a sad shade of blue.</p><p> </p><p>“‘M not happy ‘bout this, but this one's fer you babe,” Atsumu slurs, pointing to Shouyou who feels heat begin to settle in his chest from either the alcohol or the way Atsumu lets his eyes slip shut as he grips the microphone in one hand, bringing it inches away from his mouth. Right on cue, the title card for the song is displayed on the large projector behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“Until the Day We Meet Again” by Kiyohiko Ozaki.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of a repeated pattern in the brass that blossoms into a three-part harmony with the fill of a drum and groove of a bass brings the song into an intro that belongs at the end of a drawn out romance movie. It immediately makes Shouyou’s heart thump heavy in his chest with aching nostalgia.</p><p> </p><p>Then Atsumu starts to sing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Until the day, the moment we can meet again, I don't want to talk about why we parted.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Despite going into the performance knowing—or at least assuming based on Ojiro’s word—nearly every jaw in the room drops at the light baritone coming out of Atsumu’s mouth. He sings with absolute control and finesse, gradually increasing his volume until he reaches a near flawless belt at the peak of the vocal line. His voice fills the room completely for a moment—somehow echoing in the tiny space—before he suddenly backs off, almost speech-like.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“I somehow feel lonely, I somehow feel empty…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The contrast in the power of the belt with phrasing that sounds almost like a whisper nearly gives Shouyou whiplash and he almost forgets to breathe. Sure his own karaoke performance was fun and entertaining, but Atsumu’s is... enthralling. Every subtle move he makes—a turn of his head, a quick lick of his lips—leaves Shouyou wishing the performance would never end. As he transitions into the chorus and finally opens his misty eyes, Shouyou can feel goosebumps break out over his arms.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“When the time comes, our hearts will surely say something.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It almost feels like he shouldn’t be watching Atsumu sing like this, far too personal for even him to witness. Atsumu takes a step towards the lip of the stage, confidence slowly returning in his stride, and takes the microphone in both hands. His gaze is on Shouyou now, eyes so low that his long eyelashes practically flutter against the apple of his cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“Until the day, the moment we can meet again, where will you be and what will you be doing?”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>As the lights above Atsumu fade into a deep magenta, something within Shouyou stirs. With Atsumu singing directly to him, this is more than just a karaoke performance, even if Atsumu doesn’t realize it himself. The sheer intimacy of it all completely overcomes him and for a moment, Shouyou lets his mind wander with the performance, forgetting that they aren’t the only two people in the room. Atsumu’s lips curl around each vowel—making every word sung look almost as wonderful as it sounds—and Shouyou wants to kiss those lips so badly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“So we close the door together. We erase names together. When the time comes, our hearts will surely say something.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His boyfriend has always had the looks of a pop idol. Now that it’s clear he also has the vocal chops, Shouyou is doomed. With Atsumu’s flushed cheeks and powerful stance, damn, who knew singing a sappy love song could be such a turn-on? The curse of forever craving the sight of the man on stage, singing his heart out, will surely drag him to the brink.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu holds out the final notes of the piece, vibrant voice spinning, past the end of the karaoke track and falls to his knees in an exhausted huff. His grip on the microphone slacks and it falls beside him, clunking over the speaker system. The air in the booth is still for a moment, save for Atsumu catching his own breath.</p><p> </p><p>“See, I told ya.” Ojiro cuts through the silence and takes a swig of his beer.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks up at Ojiro, eyes narrowed. “Don’t get any ideas about askin’ for an encore,” he grumbles as he stands to hop off the mini platform stage.</p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t plannin’ on it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, I was…” Bokuto groans, slumping into his seat.</p><p> </p><p>Ushijima pats silver hair flat. “Next time,” he says.</p><p> </p><p>“Says you,” Atsumu scoffs as he returns to his seat. Now that he’s out of the colored lights, Shouyou can see just how rosy his cheeks and tips of his ears are. “This was a one-time thing, nothin’ more.” He crosses his arms across his chest and bites the inside of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sure you’ll sing again, mark my words,” Hoshiumi says as he points at Atsumu with the sushi he plucked from the massive platter on the table in between his chopsticks.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu reaches over and snatches the sushi from his teammate with his hand. “Tch, we’ll see.” He pops the sushi into his mouth, swallowing it in one bite.</p><p> </p><p>From there, the tone in the team’s conversation lightens and drifts to who’ll sing next and what dessert they want to order. Shouyou—who isn’t participating in the idle chatter at all due to the fact that he’s still in a daze from Atsumu’s performance—doesn’t even register pulling his phone out of his pocket until he’s typing the text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>S: you sure you won’t sing one more time? just for me?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The message sends and Atsumu’s phone vibrates on the table. He picks up the phone and reads the message underneath the table and smiles into his lap before letting his eyes flicker up to meet Shouyou’s for a moment. Shouyou regards him with a look that is reserved only for Atsumu, one that reeks of seduction and hedonistic intentions. And yes, he’ll fully admit that Atsumu’s performance mixed with all that sake he’s been drinking has made him a little randy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>A: ya can’t get enough ;)</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>S: i bet i could make you sing for me</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>A: how you gonna do that?</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>When Atsumu looks up again from his phone, Shouyou brings a bottle of beer he suddenly procured up to his lips and wraps them around the ring in a way that should be illegal. He keeps hard eye contact as he sucks down one gulp, two gulps, three gulps—absolutely basking in the way Atsumu’s hungry stare zones in on the way his Adam's apple bobs up and down with each swallow.</p><p> </p><p>“Do y’all know where the bathroom is?” Atsumu suddenly asks, disrupting the rest of the group’s conversation and drawing all eyes to stare at him in suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s out the door and to the left,” Kageyama instructs.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, I’ll be back,” Atsumu says as he shuffles awkwardly out of his seat and makes a beeline to the door. Shouyou gives it to the count of twenty before he excuses himself from the booth as well.</p><p> </p><p>The single-person restroom at the end of the hall’s indicator is the color of occupied red, but that doesn’t stop Shouyou from knocking on the door. Sure enough, the door opens a crack revealing the flushed face of his teammate and boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the password?” he asks with a crooked smile that’s too sexy for words.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou taps his chin. “Is it...” He leans in close to the opening and whispers something in Atsumu’s ear that makes his eyes blow wide and his breath hitch.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah, you got it.” He nearly trips on his words and opens the door wider to let Shouyou slip inside, immediately locking the door behind him. Once he’s safe in the cramped and surprisingly clean restroom, Shouyou pushes Atsumu to sit on the toilet seat cover and drops to his knees. He does everything he can to draw out the most beautiful music from Atsumu using only his mouth and skilled hands. By the time Shouyou brings Atsumu to his climax, his voice climbs at least two octaves, resonant and trembling. It’s the most beautiful music Shouyou has ever heard. Hopefully no one passed by the restrooms; if they did they surely would’ve heard their private performance.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you got me to sing,” Atsumu sighs, completely blissed out and slumped over his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Shouyou laughs, wiping his wet mouth with the back of his hand. “It wasn’t that difficult.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t expect it to become a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you say so.” Shouyou kisses Atsumu’s cheek, then the corner of his mouth, then his soju-sweet lips.</p><p> </p><p>They find their way back into the karaoke booth—Atsumu first with Shouyou not too far behind—after Atsumu happily coaxed little melodies out of Shouyou as he greedily gulped him down. Shouyou manages to sneak in as the desserts, assorted finger pastries and coffee, are being delivered. He grabs one of the cups of coffee and slides into his seat, joining a conversation about the Adlers’ game schedule with Kageyama and Hoshiumi.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama immediately eyes Shouyou suspiciously. “Did you fall into the toilet or something, dumbass? What took you so long?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Kageyama-kun, we all know Hinata’s bowels have a mind of their own,” Hoshiumi snickers.</p><p> </p><p>“You know me too well!” Shouyou laughs along, downplaying Kageyama’s question.</p><p> </p><p>Kageyama frowns. “If you stunk up the toilet for the rest of us I’m going to murder you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you won’t have to worry about that Bakageyama.” Shouyou glances over at Atsumu who’s currently got one arm slung around Ojiro as they both sing—rather, shout—along with Bokuto’s second go on the mic. Completely free of his inhibitions thanks to the power of karaoke and some good old-fashioned encouragement.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanna thank <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber">Slumber</a> for beta-ing this fic for me. I really hope you enjoy this Dzesi because this was so much fun to write!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>